


Killing is fun

by 47652



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: AU, BAMF Leonard Snart, Bisexual Barry Allen, Dark Barry Allen, Different earth, Evil Barry, Kissing, M/M, Protective Leonard Snart, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, coldflash - Freeform, evil snart, poor guy they killed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Short evil Barry and Snart fanficI can’t really summarize it, just read it :)
Relationships: Barry Allen & Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 22





	Killing is fun

**Author's Note:**

> Possible trigger warnings for:  
> Blood and death even though it isn’t very descriptive.
> 
> Enjoy!

They had just killed someone who was trying to save the day or be a hero or whatever. The person had gotten in the way of their plans and that was not at all ideal. The person’s deep shade of red blood had pooled around them and it had stained them. The guy’s death had not been quick or pleasant. Barry gently wiped some of the guy’s blood from Len’s mouth and kissed him.

“That was fun.” Barry supplied.

“It was.” Len replied.

“We should do that more often.”

“You mean, after we take over the world?” The older man smirked.

“Yeah” 

They then slammed their mouths into each other and passionately kissed. Len pulled away and after a slight pause, he gently wiped some of the blood off of Barry’s face.

“I love you Barry” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I felt the need to write something and post something so I wrote this quickly.
> 
> I will probably be doing more coldflash soon so that’s cool! 
> 
> Thanks for all of the support, and kudos and views on my stories! 
> 
> peace out my dudes


End file.
